Polu Alan
Appearance Clothing: Polu only has one outfit, due to never packing before leaving home. This being a simple brown vest, a pair of green shorts and a pair of red boots. On days when it needs washing, he slips into a pair of pajamas. Hair Color: Polu's hair is a shade of gray known as platinum gray. Hair Style: Polu's hair is always a mess and so doesn't consider ever brushing it. Thus, his hair covers half of his eyes in the front and reaches to his shoulders in the back. Fur Color: Polu's fur is mostly lion brown with some areas being khaki brown and the inside of his eyes being tan. Eye Color: Polu's eyes are a shade of blue known as Tiffany blue. Height: Polu is four feet and eight inches tall. Weight: Polu weighs one hundred and seventy-four pounds. Polu has a mark on the inside of his left thigh in the shape of a snowflake. This being his Raized symbol and the source of his power. Polu's Family Oma: Polu's father and the mayor of his hometown. Polu hasn't seen his father since being driven out of it due to his rebirth as a Raized. He misses his father but understands his reasoning. Ele: Polu's mother and the police chief of his hometown. Polu is deathly afraid of her after the manhunt she conducted on Raized in their hometown, this being the reason Polu left. He wishes she hadn't but hasn't looked back since. Pala: Polu's younger brother and a Raized with the power to control gravity. When the manhunt in their hometown happened, Polu sacrificed himself to keep his brother's power hidden and give him a happy life. Pala swore one day to find his brother and bring him home. Relationships Salazar: Polu's first boyfriend. It was actually Salazar and his team who rescued Polu from his hometown. To which, he was gracious for. He and Salazar get along well enough, despite the constant teasing Salazar does to him. Friends: Harvey, the leader of the team that saved Polu. He is a little put off by Harvey's lack of confidence but realizes the irony. Harvey considers Polu a close friend. And, Moone, Harvey's cousin. She loves teasing him about the antics he gets up to with Salazar and this only annoys Polu slightly. Enemy: Polu doesn't have any notable enemies, but he does fear Raized hunters for what they do. Abilities Abilities: Polu is an excellent climber, being able to climb almost anything with ease. He is also a skilled chef, having dreamed of opening his own restaurant. And, he is slightly skilled in dancing, only just started practicing. Special Ability: Polu has the ability to touch someone and see their memories or hear what they are thinking, which has come in handy a lot. Raized Ability: Having died in a snowstorm and being reborn as a Raized, Polu has the ability to manipulate ice and snow and bend it to his will and to a greater extent than any normal Hartian with the same power. Weaknesses: Polu has no sense of direction, being able to get lost easily. He is also prone to passing out during the day due to lack of sleep. And, he often has a one track mind and needs prompting from time to time. Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Fennec Foxes Category:Candidate for Deletion